


Absolutely Smitten

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, YASHA GIVES GIRL ADVICE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Jester goes to Yasha for some advice.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Critical Girls and beaujester discords for inspiration!

Tap tap.

Yasha looks up, neck twinging as she shifts from her position in the window, watching a storm (not a Storm, this time, she knows) roll in. Caduceus has only just left to go shop with Beau, and she’s not sure just from the noise which of her friends is at her door. She shifts stiffly (a day at the bath house might be nice, she will suggest it over dinner) and crosses the room, opening it just a bit. 

Jester is bouncing on her heels in the hall.   
“Hi, can I come in?” Her voice sounds...strained. Yasha is hesitant to think anxious, but it’s possible. She can’t think of a reason why.

“Yes,” Yasha stands aside, opening the door more. Jester passes her, sweeping the skirt of her dress flat as she sits with a loud sigh in a chair. Yasha shuts the door and stands awkwardly, unsure if she should sit on the bed or stand for the conversation.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, because it feels like there must be something. Jester’s tail is flicking sharply under the ruffles of her skirt. When Molly’s did that it meant he was anxious or very interested in something, so she thinks it might be the former, for Jester. Yasha crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh, nothings wrong!” Jester says, a little to quickly. “I just had a question.” She doesn’t quite look at Yasha, picking at her nails instead.   
“Okay,” Yasha says slowly, flexing the muscles in her leg to keep it from jittering. Jester finally looks at her, though she doesn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I was wondering, how did you and Zuala get together?” Jester looks sheepish, twisting her hands in her lap. Yasha tilts her head, a little confused, before laughing softly.

“Okay, you had me worried there. It is not the most- it just sort of happened.” Yasha smiles, a little sadly, and settles in a little more on the bed. “We- she kept selecting me to go hunting with her, and she would always drag our trips out a few extra days, and she would cuddle around the fire and, Jester I was so in love and I finally said something to her, and she just- she started laughing, like, crying and coughing she was laughing so hard. Because- she thought we were already together.” Yasha smiles, even wider at the soft grin on Jester’s face.

“Thats so cute! I guess- maybe you aren’t the person to come to for advice, then.” Jester sighs, tail flicking a little faster. 

“I can give it a shot.” Yasha says. Jester hums, chewing her bottom lip.

“It’s about Beau.” She says finally, looking away from Yasha and digging her claws into the table next to her, chipping at the wood.

“Oh?” Yasha says, mind working. She sees how Beau looks at Jester, that look is obvious to her, she remembers Zuala looking at her like that, like she was the center of the universe. Yasha has to admit, she hasn’t been sure if Jester feels the same. At least, she’s sure Jester doesn’t feel anything real for Fjord, she’s insightful enough to see how even the joking flirting has died off or become half hearted in the recent months. But...if Jester feels something for Beau, she’s good at hiding it. Or hasn’t realized it. 

Yasha sits forward a little.

“What about her?” 

“I...I told her something, back in Xhorhas, about how I kinda maybe only know about romance from books, and she... implied that thats not how things are in real life. And I’ve been too scared to bring it up again but, I really want to know what it’s like in real life.” Jester pauses, swallows, and charges on. “And I was thinking, ‘I’ll go to Fjord, since I like him so much!’, but that made me just feel. Icky. It keeps feeling like that, lately. I like him a lot and he’s a very good friend but he’s made it pretty clear he doesn’t like me so I feel weird imagining kissing him and stuff.” Jester huffs and breathes for a second. “And then, I was reading this book that Caleb found for Beau, it’s not a smut book, it’s just romance, but it’s about two girls! And I thought, the human fighter main character is super duper hot, I could maybe find someone like that. Because girls are great! And you and Beau like girls, and that’s super cool! And then I just, couldn’t stop thinking about kissing girls. And then- I was trying to draw that character, but she kept turning out looking a lot like Beau, and Beau started teasing me, asking if her morning stretches were too distracting, ‘cause that’s what she was doing. And I said no, I quite liked watching her. And she got all quiet and said “okay”, and then left. And I don’t know if I made her mad or if she thought I was flirting and it made her uncomfortable?” Jester finally stops, a little chip of wood flying across the room as she withdraws her nails from the table and folds her hands tightly in her lap. Yasha sighs. 

“Oh, Jester,” she says, ducking to catch the tiefling’s eyes. “Did you want it to come across as flirting?” She asks.

“No! I mean, yes, I think? I don’t know if she- she can’t like me like that, we’re just friends, right? But I keep thinking about kissing her, and it doesn’t make me feel all icky like with Fjord.” Jester chews her lip and looks at Yasha.

“Then, I think you should tell her that. I can’t- I can’t claim to know how she feels for sure, but I think if she wanted you to flirt with her, but was too in her head about you not feeling the same, you saying that might have made her a little sad.” Yasha smiles. “Like with Zuala, I thought she was just being nice, and it hurt to curl up with her every night because it wasn’t in the context I wanted, you know?” 

“I think I do, yeah.” Jester says softly. 

“Then go talk to her. I- As a friend, you didn’t hear this from me, but I have a very strong feeling it will go well, Jester.” Yasha says.  
“You do?” Jester squeaks. Yasha nods. “Okay okay- count for me?” Jester asks, drawing her holy symbol up to her chest and clutching it in both hands. Yasha raises her fingers. 

“Hey Beau, I wanted to talk to you, could we meet back in my room maybe as soon as possible? Five more? Oh shit fuck-“ Jester giggles, shaking her head and dropping her symbol into her lap. There’s a pause, then she smiles softly.

“Okay, she’s on her way. She sounded not mad, just confused.” Jester says. She stands, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, Yasha. For the advice, and for telling me about Zuala.” Yasha stands too, pushing her hair behind her ears. 

“You’re welcome, and it is nice to talk about, to remember sometimes.” Yasha smiles, giving a little shocked noise when Jester rushes forward and wraps her arms around her waist. 

“You’re a good friend- If Beau hates me will you room with me?” Jester asks. Yasha laughs.   
“I really doubt that will happen, but yes, if it comes to that.” She gives Jester a squeeze before letting her go. Jester visibly steels herself, squares her shoulders and jaw, and shows herself to the door.

“Thank you, Yasha!” She calls as she slips out the door. Yasha gives a wave and smiles to herself, crossing the room back to the window to watch the first raindrops hit the ground.

—-  
Jester lets Yasha’s door click shut behind her, anxiety rolling under her skin like the incoming storm clouds, and starts to head down the hall towards her room. She instead collides directly with a lanky human figure, as Beau comes rushing up the stairs and around the corner. Jester manages to keep them from falling, giggling despite her anxieties as Beau lets out a string of curses and apologies. 

“Sorry, Beau. Hi.” Jester smiles, letting her hand fall from where it had settled on Beau’s shoulder to steady her. Beau smiles, rubbing the spot on her shoulder.

“‘S okay, what did you wanna talk about?” Beau sounds a little strained, but leads the way towards their room. Jester stays quiet until the door shuts behind them. 

“I wanted to apologize,” she stars. Beau sits on the foot of the bed, drawing on knee up to her chest. Jester searches for a spot for a second before electing to just sit next to her, their shoulders an knees brushing. Beau looks at her, chin resting on her knee, brow raised. 

“For what?” 

“I think you misinterpreted something I said, this morning.” Jester starts.

“Oh,” Beau’s face falls a little. Jester bites her lip and hurries on. 

“I- I really like you, Beau,” she says, Beau opens her mouth to say something but Jester doesn’t let her. “And, I really like watching you stretch, and it IS very distracting, but thats okay, except is isn’t because I want you to know it’s distracting me, I want you to do it anyways because you like making me flustered, and I want you to kiss me after when you’re all sweaty even if that’s kinda gross, because I really like you as a lot more than a friend-“ Jester has to stop, because the face journey Beau has gone on through her rant (shock, hope, confusion, pure joy) ends with a soft (how are Beau’s hands so soft? With all the punching she does Jester would expect rough calluses, but her palms and fingertips are so gentle) hand on her shoulder, both if them turning so their face-to-face instead lf side-to-side. 

“Jester, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Beau’s voice is high and strained. Jester swallows. 

“That depends on what you think-“ 

“Can I kiss you?” Beau says breathlessly. Jester nods, feeling tears well up a little in the corners of her eyes at how right those words feel. Beau closes the distance in an instant, and her lips are a little chapped but so gentle, like her hands, and Jester melts, makes a noise and pushes closer to Beau, her tail winding around Beau’s wrist, both of her hands coming up to hold Beau’s face.

The kiss she had with Fjord doesn’t count, she decides, because where that gave her breath this steals every bit of air she has away. Beau kisses her softly until Jester has to pull away, overwhelmed and gasping. She still holds Beau’s face, ducking her head to rest on her shoulder and whispering a sorry as Beau winces when Jester’s horn digs into her collar bone. 

“Gods- you’re amazing, Jester.” Beau cards her hand through Jester’s hair, pressing an awkwardly angled kiss to her horn that has Jester giggling, Beau doesn’t know how sensitive they are. 

“I’m pretty great- you’re very lucky I love you-“ Jester bites her tongue, giggling against Beau’s skin. The woman only stills for a moment before she resumes betting Jester’s hair. 

“I am, aren’t I.” Beau says, tugging Jester up to face her again. Jester leans into Beau’s hand and smiles. 

“Kiss me again.” She says, and Beau does.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
